


it's a safe mistake

by wishfulwannabe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwannabe/pseuds/wishfulwannabe
Summary: It becomes real then. They’re doing this. Scott is going to fuck Tessa and they are going to pretend it is her first time so that she feels better about herself. It seems wrong. For the first time in this whole interaction, what they are doing seems wrong.





	it's a safe mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so realistically this should be in "talking to the walls" because it was a prompt fulfilled on tumblr BUT I thought it should have it's own work bc I fell in love. I also was like hella connected to Long Time Running while writing this and it felt like betrayal to name it after any other song (and it felt like betrayal to talking to the walls to put a non-1d named fic in there). Come find me on tumblr: wishfulwannabe

Tessa’s virginity is something she doesn’t like to talk about a lot. Sex in general is something she doesn’t like to talk about. But she’s 18 and everyone she associates herself with is around the same age. An age filled with raging hormones and casual hookups at alcohol induced parties. Everyone around her is having sex. So, she thinks, maybe she should just get it over with.

The thing is that Tessa is a very sentimental person, so this idea is probably not the greatest if she’s honest. But she does it anyways. Finds some guy at the local coffee shop in Canton who has been eyeing her for months. He’s cute enough, a little bit older so she assumes he’ll know what he is doing. Tessa just wants to get it out of the way.

The other thing is that Tessa absolutely hates every moment of it. Don’t get her wrong, she consents to all of it. Keeps going because maybe it’s supposed to feel like this? Maybe this is just what sex is like. Afterwards, she scrunches up her nose at that thought. If this is what sex is like, count her out. 

She blocks the entire experience from her mind. Tries to forget about the fact that losing your virginity is supposed to be this special experience that you remember for the rest of your lives. Tries to forget that hers was anything but special.

It’s not until she finds herself at another obnoxious party in Charlie White’s basement that she is reminded of her experience.

They’re playing drinking games. Many drinking games. There’s a table off to the side with sticky rings from red solo cups placed in two triangles opposite each other. There’s a deck of cards circled around a bowl on the carpet in the middle of the room. Everyone has seemed to move on though. They are now just a group, there’s around 15 of them, gathered around on sofas and the floor.

“Let’s play reverse hot seat,” Charlie says from where he is sprawled out on the biggest couch. And no, Tessa is not bitter from where she’s sitting on the floor.

“What the hell is that?” Meryl complains from the opposite side of the room. She’s sitting beside Tanith and Tessa’s pretty sure Charlie’s been checking her out all night. What’s new though?

Charlie laughs. “Oh sweet Meryl,” he says. Meryl scrunches her nose up. “The group is posed a question, and everyone _has_ to answer,” emphasis on the _has to._

Tessa locks eyes with Scott who is sitting across the room from her. He smiles at her and sends Tess a wink. She sticks her tongue out in response. Usually Scott gets pretty drunk at these things, but tonight he’s been nursing the same beer that got placed in his hands when he first arrived. She’s glad. She likes sober Scott a lot more than drunk Scott. Especially because she too hasn’t had one sip of alcohol tonight.

“Alright, I go first!” Charlie pipes up and flails around to sit up on the couch. “Let’s start with a banger, pun one hundred percent intended. Everyone has to spill their first time story.”

Tessa freezes up from her spot on the floor. One of the new girls at the rink is sitting beside her and glances over. Tessa smiles at her and she smiles back.

“Scotty, you go first,” Charlie points at him and Scott puts his hand over his heart.

“Way to single me out, Chucky,” Scott says dramatically. “No special story, really. I was 16, she was 17. It was some girl Danny knows from back home. She was good, I guess. I don’t know,” Scott shrugs and Tessa knows the story. Heard all about it when Scott rushed back to the rink and spilled his guts. Tessa smiled through the whole recount. Listened to Scott freaking out about the hot red head who really knew what to do with her mouth. She was only 14 at the time and blushed through the whole conversation. If you ask her now, she thinks maybe it wasn’t just because of her age, but maybe the person telling the vulgar story could have had something to do with it.

“Boring, Moir,” Tanith practically yells and takes a long pull from her glass. “The guy I lost my virginity to was fucking amazing. Knew exactly what he was doing. Got me off three times.”

“Tanith,” Meryl gasps beside her. Tanith just laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

They go around the room one by one, people sharing story after story. Most of them are good. Some talk about the love of their lives and others talk about a drunken excursion that turned out to be the best lay they’ve ever had (it was their first though so Tessa isn’t sure if that counts).

“Tessy,” Charlie drawls and she freezes up again. “Let’s go you innocent precious flower. Tell us your dirty secrets.”

She doesn’t think she can get out of this one, especially with all of the eyes staring at her. “Uh,” she picks at a rip in her jeans. “I, uh-”

“Oh my god,” Tanith says from the corner. “Are you still a virgin?”

“No!” Tessa rushes out, probably too fast. She sighs and takes a deep breath. “It was good,” a lie. “I really liked him,” another lie. “And I guess he knew what he was doing,” and why not throw in a third lie, for good luck. 

She doesn’t miss the questioning stare she is receiving from Scott. His eyebrows are scrunched together on his forehead and his eyes are curious.

“Alright, Tessa,” Charlie smirks at her and she wants to throw up. Can’t blame it on the alcohol tonight. “Next question!”

It’s not until later in the night when Scott’s driving Tessa back home that he brings it up. She knew he would. Knew from the second he stared at her like she was a stranger that he would want to talk about it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott asks from the driver’s seat.

She plays with the hem of her shirt. “Tell you what?” and it’s so innocent.

Scott chuckles. “Tell me that you lost your virginity?”

For some reason it sounds so dirty coming out of Scott’s mouth. Tessa doesn’t quite know why she didn’t tell him. Maybe she thought he wouldn’t be interested. Maybe she didn’t want to blatantly lie to his face. She doesn’t know, so she shrugs.

Scott pulls over to the side of the road. It’s dark out, well on its way to the early hours of the morning. “What are you doing?” Tessa looks at Scott while he puts the car in park.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me about it,” Scott turns off the truck. Crosses his arms and stares at her daringly.

“Scott, jeez, I already told you at the party-”

“Tessa, I know when you’re lying,” and he’s challenging her. “Just tell me.”

She bites her lip. Sorts through all the thoughts running in her mind. Should she tell him? It’s not like he would judge her. Maybe he would give good insight. From a boy perspective and all.

“Is your first time supposed to absolutely suck?” Tessa blurts out.

Scott looks... shocked? “What do you mean?”

Tessa sighs. “I mean. Mine sucked, Scotty. It was rushed and it fucking hurt and I-” she cuts herself off.

“You what?” Scott’s eyes are burning her skin.

“I didn’t, you know,” she gestures her hands in the air like Scott will catch on.

“Cum,” he does catch on. “You didn’t cum, Tess?” and he poses it like a question which makes her cheeks flare up.

Tessa nods her head. “Yeah.”

Scott sits in his seat quietly for a moment. “Your first time doesn’t define you, T,” Scott says carefully, like his words may mend her together or break her apart. She thinks they could. Thinks Scott could very well do either of those things with a snap of his fingers. 

“I know but. Every person has such a good story about their first time. All I have is some asshole who couldn’t even last two minutes,” Scott laughs at her exasperated tone. She doesn’t think it’s really funny. Crosses her arms and pouts to emphasis this.

“Oh, c’mon, Tess,” Scott grabs her arm and pulls it out from her body. He holds her hand gently in his. “You’ll have so many better times. So many other guys who will treat you so good.”

“I don’t want so many other guys,” she mumbles and he grips her hand tighter. Tessa doesn’t mean for it to sound so laced with longing, but alas.

She catches Scott licking his lips out of the corner of her eye. “Tess, can-” he stops. Inhales and coughs. She turns to look at him. “Would you, uh,” and surely he isn’t trying to ask her what she thinks he is. He laughs quietly at himself. “Can I just try something?”

Tessa nods. She trusts him with her entire being. He smiles slightly before reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand. Scott’s hand is warm, practically burns her skin when he moves to grip the back of her neck. 

And it’s not like Tessa’s never thought of this moment before. She thinks of it whenever he holds onto her hips a little longer, grabs her hand tighter, kisses her neck during practice or a program. 

So when Scott kisses Tess it’s not a surprise that she loves every second of it. He kisses like he skates; gently and with a meticulous plan. There’s no fireworks behind her eyelids but there is a gentle swoop deep in her stomach.

They kiss for a while, lips and tongues intermingling. His hand stays on her neck, weaves in and out of her hair. At some point she reaches up and does the same, her other hand gripping his collar tightly.

He pulls away first, just for a split second to lock eyes with her. She’s never been bolder in her life than in the next moment where she pulls her shirt off. Scott inhales sharply.

“Tess, are you-”

“Yes,” she cuts him off and pulls back in for a kiss. 

It’s like a switch is flipped and she becomes so desperate for it. She helps Scott pull his own shirt over his head and throws it in the backseat. Tessa unbuckles her seat belt and climbs over the center console to settle in his lap. Except she doesn’t take into consideration the fact that Scott likes sitting (too) close to the steering wheel, so her back pushes on the horn.

She giggles and Scott reaches down to push back the seat so they have more room. Tessa keeps laughing and of course right now is when one of her many giggle fits hit her.

“Stop laughing,” Scott smiles and pulls her in to kiss him. Her favourite thing in the world is laughing against Scott Moir’s smile.

“What are your intentions with me, Mr. Moir,” Tessa smiles and pulls back a tad so she can look in his eyes.

He settles his hands on her hips and squeezes lightly. “To give you the first time you deserve.”

Scott’s serious, is the thing. They were laughing just moments before but now his eyes are dark and his hands are warm and her breath is short.

“And the first time I deserve is in the front seat of your truck?” she smirks.

“Well, when you put it like that I’m thinking maybe we should move this somewhere else,” Scott sits up and takes his hands off of her hips.

But he can’t. “No,” Tessa rushes out and grabs his hands, grinds down hard on his lap and he chokes a little. “This is perfect.”

Scott smiles softly. “Maybe we should at least move it to the trunk bed?”

Tessa nods and opens the door beside them. She jumps out and all of a sudden realizes that she’s topless on the side of the road. “Fuck, Scott. We’re on a fucking road.”

Scott gets out and looks around. “Ok. Get in,” and she slips back into the passenger side, waits for Scott to get back in on the other side. Tessa begins to slide across the console again when Scott stops her. “Wait. I have a place for us to go.”

So they drive. It’s not far, just a mile down the road and of course he is taking her here.

Tessa looks out to the lake Scott’s just pulled up in front of. “Are we in a rom-com?” Tessa giggles and Scott smiles beside him.

“Just meet me in the back,” he says as he jumps out of the front seat.

She takes a deep breath. It’s weird. Thinking about doing this with Scott. It’s not like she’s a born again virgin or anything. He isn’t actually taking her virginity. But they are going to have sex. He’s going to fuck her and make her feel the way she should have felt all those months ago. She clamps her thighs together before jumping out.

“Did you get lost?” Scott laughs from where he is sitting on the edge of the trunk. There’s a polka dot blanket laid out and it’s so fucking cheesy but she loves it anyways. It’s exactly how she pictured her first time.

“Just got distracted by the scenery,” Tessa smiles and steps forward so she is between his open thighs.

“Maybe you should be distracted by something else,” Scott whispers before leaning down to kiss her.

She places her hands on the truck and pushes up to leap into Scott’s lap. It’s uncoordinated and he ends up biting her lip and- “I think I’m bleeding.”

Tessa touches her lip and pulls her fingers away to see they are tainted red.

“Fuck, Tess, shit,” Scott scrambles looking for something to cover her wound. He reaches through the open window and finds his white t-shirt that was previously thrown in the back seat. He holds it to her lip and she can see it slowly turning a dark pink. “This is not how your first time should be.”

“Can I be honest with you?” Tessa mumbles around the shirt held on her bottom lip. Scott nods. “Anything could be with you and it would be ok.”

Scott’s eyes change, shift from caring and tender to something dark and protective. “You drive me wild.”

“I know the feeling,” Tessa whispers and moves the shirt from her mouth to replace it with Scott’s lips. It stings a little bit but the feeling of kissing Scott is worth it.

She pushes him back lightly so he’s laying on his back on the blanket. Tessa’s straddling his waist and she experimentally grinds down. He groans against her mouth and it sends all of her blood rushing through her veins. 

Scott reaches behind her and struggles with the clasp of her bra before freeing her. He pulls out of the kiss and just stares at her. She wants to feel self-conscious, probably would if it were anyone else. But it’s Scott, and he’s grabbing her breast, molding his hand around it curiously like he’s never touched tits before in his life. She wants to laugh but doesn’t think this is the appropriate setting.

“Are you going to do something with it, or?” Tessa trails off and Scott chuckles.

“Just taking all of you in,” he says before grazing his teeth on her nipple. She gasps because she never thought this area of her body to be sensitive. Then again, every nerve on her body is at its peak point when Scott’s around.

She reaches down to pop the button on his jeans and he gladly lifts his hips so she can slide them down.

“Tessa, wait,” he speaks up and quickly flips her over so that she’s on her back. “It’s better like this.”

“Is it?” Tessa inquiries from beneath him and he raises an eyebrow. “I, just, uh. I read in some magazine that it’s better for the, uh, girl to uh, you know. When she’s on top.”

Scott blinks at her. “It’s easier for the girl to cum if she’s on top?” Tessa goes bright red but nods nonetheless. “Let me just get you open a little bit like this. It’ll hurt less.”

She inhales sharply when she feels Scott unbutton her jeans. He slides his hand in before completely taking them off and brushes his fingers against her. Tessa doesn’t know what to do, her brain frantic and her hands still where they’re placed on his shoulders.

“Slide out of these,” Scott says and grabs her belt loops. She wiggles as he pulls her tight jeans off. Her underwear goes with them and she isn’t sure how that happens but she isn’t complaining when she feels Scott’s fingers sliding against her. “You’re wet,” he smirks and she never imagined him being so filthy with it all. Probably is why all the girls at the rink talk about him.

He slides a finger inside her and she feels full but empty at the same time. It’s a lot, but not enough. “More,” she rasps out and Scott flips his head up from where he was staring down at his hand working inside of her.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she says.

He slides another finger in beside his index and it stings a little bit but it still feels good, stirs something deep inside of her. Scott’s so gentle, slowly works his fingers in and out of her. It’s when he slips in a third and crooks his fingers upward that she squeals. She actual squeals and her hips canter and Scott has to grab her hip to hold her down.

“Got it,” Scott smirks and Tessa wants to hit him but she doesn’t think she could coordinate her arms to move that way right now.

“Scott, please,” Tessa begs.

“Please what?” Scott breathes out and continues to work his fingers inside of her.

“Fuck me,” she says it in such a demanding way that it shocks not only Scott but herself. 

“Okay,” he mumbles and it’s the first time he’s looked nervous this whole time. 

He reaches over to grab his wallet from his jeans pocket and pulls out a condom. It becomes real then. They’re doing this. Scott is going to fuck Tessa and they are going to pretend it is her first time so that she feels better about herself. It seems wrong. For the first time in this whole interaction, what they are doing seems wrong.

“Wait, Scott,” she rushes out and he stops rolling the condom onto his dick. “Why are you doing this?”

He looks at her confused. “Because I want you to have a good first time,” and he said it earlier in the truck and it turned her on but now here she is. Her head not swimming with the first sparks of desire.

Her stomach sinks. She wanted him to say because he loves her. She wanted him to kiss her and whisper that she’s the greatest thing to ever happen to her. She wanted him to wash her worries away. She wanted to be enough for him.

“Okay,” she says. Because she’ll take what she can get from him. Scott stare at her for a beat. “Tess-”

“Scott, please,” she actually grabs his dick and she actually pulls him closer to her. She can’t talk about her messy feelings for him. Not now. “I want it.”

He blinks, once, twice, three times before grabbing her hip with one hand and his dick with the other. “Okay, it may sting a little.”

“I’ve actually had a dick in me before, Scott,” she snaps and she doesn’t know where it comes from (she’s lying, she knows exactly where it comes from). “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just-”

“Nervous,” Scott says for her. Tessa nods so she doesn’t say anything stupid. “It’s ok. Me too,” he smiles at her and she’s pretty sure he’s only saying it to make her feel better.

Scott slips into her, slowly and surely. She gasps and grips his shoulders, her nails digging in to create these little crescent moons on his skin. It does sting, but not as much as it did with barista guy. She’s guessing it’s because Scott actually prepared her with his fingers. 

“Fuck, Tess,” Scott groans above her and she pants against his cheek.

He fucks into her a couple times and it’s good but it’s not amazing. “Can we, you know, switch?” she asks and he nods his head quickly.

Scott pulls out of her and Tessa climbs on top of him, straddles his waist and grabs his dick behind her. She sinks down on him and it feels different. It’s more uncomfortable than painful.

Tessa raises up on her knees and sinks back down a little too quickly. She gasps and Scott grunts when she lands surely back on top of him. “Slower, Tess,” Scott says as he grips her hips. He guides her and it’s better like this.

She bounces on top of him and she feels a little filthy but loves it. Loves the grunts Scott makes and the noises he pulls from her. Tessa never thought she’d be so vocal but here she is, whining and moaning whenever Scott hits a certain area inside of her. 

“Here,” Scott grunts out and his hand moves to where they’re connected.

He flicks his thumb against her clit and Tessa yelps. It’s so much. It feels like he’s started a fire in her stomach that she can’t put out. Her toes clench and her thighs shake and it’s so much.

“Scott!” she yells, actually fucking yells, out.

“I got you, baby. It’s okay,” and he’s never called her baby before but it makes her bounce faster. 

“Something, I, Scott, I’m,” she doesn’t know what’s happening. Yeah, there’s been nights when she’s had her own hand in her panties but it’s never felt like this. She thinks she’s cum before, but it’s never felt like this.

“Let go, T,” Scott snaps his hips up to meet her and he rolls her clit between his thumb and forefinger and it’s so much.

“Ah, Scott!” she shouts and shakes above him. Her eyes roll behind her eyelids and her breathing stops and she collapses on top of him.

“Fuck,” Scott keeps his hips moving. “That was so hot Tessa.”

“Cum for me, Scotty,” she says and she’s not sure if it’s the right thing to say or if it’s just something she’s picked up from the few porn movies she’s watched.

Apparently that does it though, because Scott moans long and loud before holding his hips against her.

She lays on top of him for a moment, the two of them just breathing each other in. They’re sweating and it’s hot all around them and Tessa’s head is still swimming.

Scott pulls out of her a moment later. Ties the condom up and throws it somewhere in the bushes beside them.

Tessa scrunches her nose up in disgust. “Ew, you’re gross.”

“You weren’t saying that a few minutes ago,” Scott smirks down at her where she is resting on his chest.

She smacks him lightly then snuggles up close to him. Burrows her face in his neck and licks his skin. “Was that okay?” she asks.

Scott nods. “I should be the one asking you that.”

She thinks for a second. Thinks about Scott’s motives behind it all. Thinks about going back onto the ice with him tomorrow. Thinks about her feelings that have now grown into this monster that will sit deep inside of her. Thinks about how good he made her feel.

“Well,” she says. “If someone asks me about my first time, I’ll tell them that it involved a truck.”

 _And the boy I love,_ she wants to say. But she doesn’t.


End file.
